Trixie's 'Special' Gift
by Don Justice-100
Summary: A short story written in the course of a day for Christmas Eve. It's Hearth's Warming Eve in Ponyville and Princess Twilight is receiving her gifts early! But when Trixie returns and offers a "gift" of her own, Twilight's friends will do anything they can to keep her from opening it. This story contains a small, but significant amount of comedy and some lewd scenes as well.
1. Chapter 1

"Settle down, ya'll! One pony at a time!"  
"Yes, yes! The princess will see you soon. No need to push or shove the pony in front of you!"

It is Hearth's Warming Eve, and many, many ponies have gathered in front of Twilight's treehouse. Together in a line, they were waiting out in the falling snow for a chance to formally offer a gift to their local princess. In Canterlot, it has been a long-running tradition for all ponies to give a single gift to either Princess Celestia or Princess Luna on the eve before Hearth's Warming Day. It was a tradition began by the residents of the city centuries ago and was done out of love for the fair leaders of their city. Though Twilight Sparkle had only recently become an alicorn princess and hadn't done anything noteworthy of a ruler (as of yet) in Ponyville, the general populace has always been grateful to her for all the times she'd saved them from a catastrophe (like when Discord wreaked havoc on the town or when Trixie took over for a short while). And so, purely out of gratitude (and because of her new status as an alicorn), they have lined themselves up in front of her home this year, waiting to give the young princess pony a gift of their own. They started lining up early in the morning, just as the sun touched the horizon. When the line got bigger, Twilight and her pet dragon, Spike, found themselves boxed in their own home. It was only after her friends showed up that things started to get under control; Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy got in through a window and filled her in on what the ponies of Ponyville were up to. Pinkie Pie, swept up in all the excitement, donned a green vest, a fluffy green hat, and a white beard. Then she proclaimed herself as the princess's special helper pony and hopped to the front of the line. Using all of her strength, the girl managed to push the line of ponies a good distance from the door. They all toppled back on each other, overwhelmed by Pinkie's incredible pony power. She stated with a serious face that the line had to go smoothly so the princess could see them all. Applejack volunteered to help Pinkie keep the line running and Rarity (although hesitantly) soon volunteered afterward, once her little sister, Sweetie Bell, and her friends pushed her to help out.

Rarity was the only one of Twilight's friends that had not arrived with the others, as she had locked herself up in her home earlier to finish a dress she'd been working on for the holidays. Once she was done, she'd planned on visiting Happy Apple Acres to ask AJ to model the dress for her...and to see disgruntled look on the country pony's face when she had it on. But on her way to the farm, she'd seen the line and Pinkie a good distance away and tried to avoid it. Good thing the Cutie Mark Crusaders spotted the prim and proper pony before she could sneak away. After the three fillies pushed her on the scene, Applejack was more than happy to ask her to act as a bodyguard for the line, to which Rarity had no choice but to say yes. Now donned in the same clothes Pinkie wore (minus the beard), an annoyed Rarity and Applejack were at the front of the long line, making sure that one pony went in at a time into Twilight's treehouse. Rarity recently had to use her magic to shoo away a couple of stallions for harassing the other ponies in line and Applejack had bucked a few crazy mares that were dying to get in and see the princess first.

"What in the hay is wrong with these ponies," said Applejack, breaking a sweat. "They're all acting like our Twi's a celebrity or somethin!"

"I suppose that's what happens when you become an alicorn," said Rarity, wiping the sweat from her brow with a monogrammed handkerchief  
(using magic also). "Everypony wants a piece of the new you. Hey, you! G-get back! Get away! Ahh! Don't point that stick at me, it's covered in mud! Ahh! Somepony help!"

"Hey," shouted Pinkie Pie as she hopped in front of Rarity. "You heard the lady! Back up! Or else! Grraaah!"  
The stallion with the stick dropped it in the snow and stepped back as Pinkie put on her meanie face and slowly approached him. Seeing the line go on for miles, Applejack sighed.

"I sure hope Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are fairing better inside with the rest of this riff raff!"

Inside the treehouse, there was another line of ponies. There were ten of them in line, each pony waiting patiently with a well-wrapped present either on their head, back, or in their mouth. Twilight's most trusted assistant, Spike, was going up and down the line, making sure that everypony had a cool gift for the princess. He wore a white buttoned shirt, a black coat, and a pair of black sunglasses on his nose...yet he wore no pants. He called himself an "Official Gift Checker" and flashed his usual business card (with the word "Babysitter" crossed out and the words "Official Gift Checker Dragon" filled in under it in horrible handwriting) at every pony who questioned his authority. Then he took their gift, shook it up, and put his ear to the box. After he heard the sound of something move in the box, he'd hand it back to the pony, nod, and say "All clear."  
Then he'd move on to the next pony. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were at the front of the line with Twilight. They were making sure that everypony handed their gift off, received a word of appreciation from Twilight, and were properly sent on their way so the line could keep moving. And where was Twilight? Why, sitting in a chair between RD and Fluttershy, of course! Sitting upright (in the same way a human would), Twilight sat there awkwardly among a growing pile of presents, a nervous smile on her face. She had her princess tiara on her head, a white and purple cape of royalty on her back, and a cane with the likeness of her face in her hoof (Spike had forced her to "firmly grasp it" after getting the cane from Discord). Compared to her friends, she wasn't alright with the idea of accepting gifts from the townsfolk.

"Uh, guys," she tried to say to her two besties. "Do I really have to do this?"

"Come on, Twilight," said Rainbow Dash, "these guys waited in line all morning to see you! And they're giving away free stuff...to you!  
Isn't that awesome?"

"I know it is, but I..."

"Even a few animals from the forest are in line," added Fluttershy. "We can't turn away those cute, little faces and send them off.  
It would break their poor hearts!"

"Yeah! We got to keep the line moving and let everypony...and uh, animal...show their gratitude!"

"But I don't deserve it," Twilight blurted out. "I haven't really done anything that important for Ponyville!"

"Sure you have," said RD. "Remember how you took down that Ursa Minor?"

"I was only cleaning up Trixie's mess when I did that."

"Oh," said Fluttershy, "and don't forget how she reminded us of our true destinies and saved the town from Rarity's cloudy storms."

"Have you forgetten how it was my fault it even happened in the first place?"

Rainbow Dash shrugged. "Alright...not everything you did can be counted as an act of good will towards Ponyville. But it doesn't change the fact that you're a princess, and that the ponies here think you're great!"

"And we do too, Twilight," added Fluttershy, giving the alicorn a friendly nudge on her cheek. The warmth of the kind pegasi's face made Twilight smile. "You've helped us out plenty of times. And we owe it to you now to help out."

"And if you think it's too much to handle," said RD, "we can just take a few of these presents off of your hooves for ya!"

"Thanks, you guys," said Twilight, empowered by the support of her fellow ponies. "You're all such great friends to me. Sometimes, I feel like I don't deserve you. Maybe I can do this, after all." Now filled with enthusiasm, the princess pointed her Twicane at Fluttershy "Okay! I'm ready! Bring me the next pony!"

"Yes, your highness," replied the pegasi with a giggle. Then Fluttershy lead two young colts to Twilight. In a goofy way, they bowed to the alicorn respectfully. It was the short, stubby unicorn who spoke first.

"M-Miss Twilight," said Snips in a stutter. He pointed his eyes at a blue box wrapped in red ribbon resting on his head.  
"We brought you this present to uh.."

"To show our thanks," continued the lanky unicorn next to him. "Me and Snips got this special present just to show how much we-"

"..appreciate all you've done for Ponyville," finished Snips.

"We hope you like it," said Snails. "It's not that great a gift for a.." Snails giggled as he observed the smile on Twilight's face. He seemed to be smitten by her beauty. "..for a pretty princess like you! It's well...uh...ok here ya go!"

"That's sweet of you to say," replied Twilight, blushing. She liked compliments. They boosted her self-esteem well. "And thank you. I shall humbly accept your gift!"

"Golly gee," said Snips with a sigh. He was smitten by the alicorn's beauty too.

"Hold everything," said Spike.

"Huh?!"

Spike the dragon had run to the front of line. He got right in between Snips and Twilight just as she had put her hooves out to receive the colts' present.

"Spike," asked Twilight. "What are you doing?"

"Saving your life, madam pony president," replied the dragon.

"Madam what?!"

"That gift hasn't been through security! It could be...a bomb! Duh-duh-duhh! Give it!"

"N-no," cried Snips as he tried to keep the gift out of the dragon's claws. "You can't have it!"

"Yeah," said Snails, backing up his friend. "That present's for the princess!"

A scuffle soon ensued between the two young unicorns and the little dragon as they had a free-for-all to determine who got the gift. It didn't last long though after Rainbow Dash got involved. She flew into the fray and snatched up the present, hovering above the three brawlers as they lay on top of each other in a pile.

"That's enough," shouted RD at the three of them. "You guys are holding up the line! Hearth's Warming Day is tomorrow, and it's already noon! We don't have all day to do this."

RD threw the blue box into the pile of presents. Then Snips and Snails pushed Spike off of them and sighed.

"We're sorry," said Snails. "We didn't mean to take up your time, Miss Twilight."  
"Yeah," said Snips. "We'll just get out of your hair now."

Seeing the two colts sulk their way to the exit (and pushed there by RD) nearly broke Twilight's heart. She raised a hoof to stop RD from kicking them out and made a gesture with her hoof.

"Wait, Rainbow Dash," she called out. "Bring them back!"

"Huh," asked RD. "Why?!"

"Because! I uh...have a present to give them. For their..um..loyalty! Yes!"

The mention of a gift made Snips and Snails' ears perk up. The two quickly ran back to the alicorn and looked up at her with eager eyes.

"A gift for us," asked Snips.  
"What is it, Miss Twilight," asked Snails.

Twilight tapped her horn with the cane in her hoof. What could she give these two unicorn colts?

"I got it," said the alicorn princess. "You two! Close your eyes and I'll uh..give you something nice!"

"Cool," said Snails and Snips in unison.

They did as she said and shut their eyes. Then Twilight stepped down from her chair. She looked at the cane in her hoof and frowned at its face. Then she used her magic to place it down gently at Snips and Snails' hooves.

"Alright," said Twilight after she sat back in her chair. "You can open your eyes now."

When the colts opened their eyes and saw the cane, they both gasped.

"Super whoa," exclaimed Snips. "It's the princess's golden scepter! It's...beautiful!"

"And so priceless," said Snails with a tear in his eye. "Let's go use it to bonk squirrels!"

"Okay!"

Filled with glee from their gift, the duo ran for the exit. RD opened up the door and let the two run on through. Then she called out for another pony to come in and keep the line moving. Twilight smiled. It was nice to put a smile on anypony's face. Was this the rewarding feeling of being a princess, she thought. She would have to ask Princess Celestia in a letter if it was. As the young alicorn waited to accept another gift of gratitude from the next pony, Spike was shaking up the box RD threw into the present pile.

"Tell me your secrets," muttered Spike into the box. "Tell me!"

After hearing nothing but silence from the gift, the little dragon shook it up even more.


	2. Chapter 2

"Finally," said Applejack with a heavy sigh. "They're all gone!"

After hours of accepting ponies and presents into her home, Twilight's line had finally come to an end. The treehouse was now filled to the brim with colorful boxes. Among the piles of presents, the mane five were deciding who would get what.

"Since me and Fluttershy were on alicorn guard duty all afternoon," asserted Rainbow Dash to the team of AJ and Rarity, "we should get a bigger cut of the presents!"

"I-I don't mind splitting the gifts, uh...fifty-fifty, Rainbow Dash. I think we should share Twilight's gifts, since they're really not ours to..."

"Now hold on a darn minute," broke in Applejack. "Me and Rarity have been out in the cold fending off them townsfolk for hours!"

"That's right," said Rarity with a runny nose. "It was d-dreadfully cold out there! Somepony stole my ha-handkerchief! And I left my favorite scarf at home!  
W-we deserve the bigger cut of those puh-puh-presents! Ahh..aaachoo!"

Seeing his beloved's nose run with snot, Spike quickly ran to her with a hanky and wiped it clean. She gave him a smile in return for his help, which made him blush.  
He adjusted his shirt and coat. Then Spike ran to a special part of the room and hid the germ-infested hanky in a drawer for safekeeping.

"Ugh," said a disgusted RD at Rarity. "Say it, don't spray it!"

"Why don't you shut it," barked AJ.

"Oh, you want to go?"

"Bring it!"

"Stop it, all of you!"

Twilight flew down in the middle of her divided friends and used her magic to push RD and AJ apart.

"Technically, they're my presents," she stated. "And I think we should do something nice with them. Like..."

"Give 'em to Spike," whisphered the crafty dragon in Twilight's ear. "He deserves it cause he's been a good boy all year!"

"No, Spike," replied Twilight. "I think we should send all of these presents to Manehatten!"

"What," shouted Rainbow Dash and Applejack.

"That's right. We should give these gifts to the less fortunate! To those who don't have enough bits to get gifts for Hearth's Warming Day. We should think of those in need and ship them off tonight."

"B-but Twilight, d-d-darling," pleaded Rarity on her knees. She sniffled out her words. "T-there might be s-something of value in those boxes! Such as...juh-jewels, or d-dresses, or gems!"

"Well," said the alicorn with a pat on Rarity's head, "I suppose the less fortunate won't mind if we keep a few presents for ourselves. So you guys can have half of the pile here."

"Yes," exclaimed RD and AJ as they hugged each other. "Presents!"

"But you all have to divide the piles of gifts equally amongst each other. Agreed?"

"Agreed," said Fluttershy and Rarity happily.

The rest turned to RD and AJ to hear their decision. The two mares broke away from each other and folded their arms.

"As long as Rainbow Dash gets to pick last," said AJ.

"Not a chance," said RD. "I'm the awesomest pony here, so I get first pick!"

"No, me!"

"No! Me!"

"I wanna go first!"

"I'd like to see you try, farm girl!"

"Uh, guys?"

A voice from the front door got everyone's attention. It was Pinkie Pie. She poked her head in through the door.

"There's one last pony here with a gift for Twilight..."

"Really," asked Twilight curiously. "Who is it?"

"Doesn't matter," said Applejack. "Cause whatever's in this next one is mine. There, I called it!"

"You can't do that," said Rainbow Dash.

"I just did! Now I gots dibs! You have to accept that!"

"Oh, no I don't!"

"Uh, yeah! I reckon ya do!"

The two mares were now face to face with one another, burning with pony rage.

"Wow," said Fluttershy as she watched the two argue. "What is it about the holidays that makes them fight like this?"

"H-Hard to s-say, darling," replied Rarity as Spike wiped her nose again. He had a bag slung over one of his shoulders now. It was full of spare hankies for her to use. "M-maybe it's the c-c-cold? Ah-choo!"

The fashionably sick pony shot a wave of snot directly at Spike's face. He felt a little disgust for a moment. Then he wiped off the germs from his face and his sunglasses and applied another hanky to Rarity's snout with a smile. "Ah! Thank you, My S-Spikey wikey! I'm so t-terribly sick!"

"Enough of this," shouted AJ at RD. "Where's this gift giver? Bring him in! I want my present!"

"I think you mean MY present," shouted RD back at her.

"Just let them in, Pinkie," sighed Twilight. She was getting a headache from the fighting of her two friends. Even after hearing the alicorn's words, Pinkie seemed unsure if she wanted to let the pony inside.

"Um, okay. But you're not going to like it!"

"Pinkie, it's fine. Bring them in out of the cold. They must be freezing their hooves off out there!"

With some reluctance, the pink pony gestured the other pony outside to come in. When the pony walked in through the doorway with a wheelbarrow,  
Twilight let out a gasp. "What in the...Trixie?!"

"That's right, Sparkle," said Trixie with a frown. "The Great and Apologetic Trixie is back! And she has a gift for you!"

"Where is it?"

Trixie pointed a hoof down at the wheelbarrow and Twilight saw a long, narrow red box in it. It was wrapped with a ribbon that was the same color as her coat. She wheeled in the box closer to Twilight. As she passed by RD and AJ, the two mares caught a glimpse of the box and the wheelbarrow and cringed. The two mares exhanged looks and blushed hard. Then Trixie went by Rarity and Spike. When the fancified mare saw it, she swooned and fell on top of Spike. Even though he'd been crushed, Spike pumped his free arm and said "Oh, yeah!" from under Rarity's body. Fluttershy, meanwhile, had been distracted by a tiny firefly that had buzzed in through an open window, so she didn't see the wheelbarrow or the gift inside of it. Soon enough, Trixie finally made it to Twilight. Standing on her hind legs, the magician pony held on tight to the handles of the wheelbarrow, as if it were the only way for her to remain standing. Twilight observed the size of the present. It filled the little alicorn with curiousity as she wondered what was in it.

"Trixie recently caught wind of the news," she said, referring to herself in the third person yet again, "that you became an alicorn princess! So I came back to Ponyville as fast as I could to see if the rumors were true. That was when I saw a line of admirers in front of your home. It inspired me to get you something..._special_."

"What ever could it be," asked Twilight as her wings flapped with excitement. "Is it an almanac? A dictionary? An atlas?!"

"Oh, it's much better than that," replied the magician with an evil grin. "Why don't you open it up and see for yourself? I'm sure you'll love it!"

"Wow, Trixie! Thank you so much! You really shouldn't have! It looks so big!"

"Uh, Twi," said Applejack with some sweat sliding down her forehead, "I-I reckon you shouldn't open this one!"

"Why not? It looks so big and amazing!"

"T-Trust us," said Rainbow Dash. "You really don't want to!"

"You must l-listen to us, dear," added Rarity as she lay on the floor, still on top of Spike. "T-There's something in there you won't like!"

"Come now," said Trixie with a pouty face. "Do you foals honestly think I'd get your friend a bad gift? I've changed my ways, haven't I? Don't any of you trust me?"

"Nope," replied RD.  
"Nu-uh," replied AJ.  
"No way, no how," replied Rarity.

"Come on, you three," said Fluttershy, her attention back on what was going on. She'd just sent the little firefly on his way, out of an open window. "We ought to give Trixie a chance and let Twilight open her gift! Even Discord could change, so I'm sure she didn't put anything bad in there for our friend to find."

"Uh, Fluttershy," said Pinkie as she hopped in through the doorway. She'd been watching the scene from outside the treehouse, afraid to go near Trixie's package.  
The pink pony hopped over to the shy pegasus and whisphered what she didn't know in her ear. When Pinkie had revealed the truth she and the others had seen, she cringed and whimpered in fear behind Pinkie Pie.

"Um," squeaked Fluttershy to Twilight, "I was wrong. We shouldn't believe in Trixie. She's bad news, Twilight. Bad!"

"Mmmhmm," agreed Pinkie Pie with a fast nod.

"Not you guys too," said Twilight sadly.

"Shame on you all," said Trixie to the rest of the ponies. "What makes you think there's anything bad in this little box?"

Applejack couldn't take the intensity of this situation anymore. "You know what makes us think that? Because we know what's inside THAT there box is a big...gigantic...throbbing c-"

"Cool it, AJ," blurted out Rainbow Dash at the country pony. "You can't say that with you-know-who here!"

RD pointed a hoof at Spike who was trying to free himself from Rarity's body. She heaved herself back on her hooves soon enough and helped the little dragon back on his feet. Then Spike dusted his fancy duds clean off floor dust.

"Well, I don't care if you all disagree," said Twilight curtly. "As a princess, I have the right to give Trixie another chance at being good.  
And I'll start by opening this present!"

"That's right," said Trixie with joy. "Trixie does deserve another chance! And you deserve this!"

"No, Twilight," shouted AJ. "Don't do it! Ah'm telling you, it's a trap!"

"A rock hard," said RD, using her hooves to emphasize her point, "bulging trap! There's something ALIVE in there!"

"You have to believe us," cried Pinkie Pie. "We're trying to help you!"

"P-Please Twilight, don't do it," pleaded Rarity through her stuffy nose.

"Pretty please, Twilight," begged Fluttershy. "Please hear us out!"

Not willing to listen to her apparently cold-hearted friends, the purple alicorn reached out a hoof and touched the ribbon of Trixie's gift. As she started to unwrap it, Trixie quivered in anticipation.

"Y..you're almost there," she whisphered. "Almost at that sweet release..ahh!"

But before Twilight could tear off the red wrapping on the box, Fluttershy had spoken up.

"No," shouted Fluttershy. "We can't let this happen! We have to stop her!"

Hearing the bold pegasus's words, Pinkie sprung into action; she jumped on top of Twilight and smushed her good.

"Ah," cried the alicorn. "Pinkie Pie?! What are you..?!"

"I got her, I got her," she cried.

"Get off of me, Pinkie!"

"Wuh-oh!"

Twilight tried to use her magic to remove the pink earth pony from her back. Then Trixie used her own magic to help her out. Seeing their friend in danger, AJ and RD joined in to help Pinkie in her mission. Applejack wrestled Trixie and her wheelbarrow to the floor, pulling her and her present out of there. The country pony put Trixie in a powerful grapple, but it only served to make the magician pony moan from the strength of her grip. It made AJ sick to her stomach. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash helped Pinkie by adding herself to the dog pile on top of Twilight. Fluttershy quickly flew in and joined the pile.

"I think we got her pinned down," said Rainbow Dash.

"You guys...are acting crazy," uttered the purple alicorn under her friends' bodies. "Let...me...go!"

Her frustration made her horn glow bright with powerful magic. Pinkie saw the light get bright and panicked.

"Oh, no," she cried. "Twilight's going to blast us off! Rarity, quick! Use your horn to get us out of this room!"

Rarity, who was still sick, wasn't sure if she had the energy to do that. "I-I'm not quite sure I can do that Pinkie. I..I-ach-choo! I don't think I can!"

"Sure you can," shouted Rainbow Dash at her from under the pile. "Just remember what's in THAT box! Do you really want Twilight to get a mouthful of THAT!?"

"A mouthful of what," asked Spike. "Just what exactly are we trying to protect Twilight from here?!"

Spike was, as usual, clueless to what was really going on. Rarity, however, knew what they were talking about. And the thought of it made her cringe in disgust. She couldn't imagine getting all of that goop in her mane. It would stain her hair and make her curls stand up staight for days. So with all of her magical strength, she covered Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie and Twilight Sparkle with her magic and levitated the pile of her friends through an open door and into another room, far away from Trixie's special gift. Once she'd moved them in there, she called for Applejack. The country pony let go of Trixie and soon joined her friends in the other room, locking the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

After the door was locked tight, AJ saw that they'd locked themselves in a windowless closet that had only one lightbulb and some of Twilight's excess books.

"What has gotten into all of you," shouted Twilight. Pinkie Pie was still on top of her, using her posterior to keep her grounded. Fluttershy and RD, however, had gotten off the dogpile and stood next to AJ and Rarity as they guarded the door.

"We just couldn't let you fall for that crooked pony's trick," said Applejack. "Trust us, sugarcube. We're doing you right by keeping you from that...that thing!"

"What _thing_ are you talking about," demanded Twilight. "Do you all know what's in that box or something?"

Pinkie nodded. "Oh, yeah!"

"Then tell me what it is!"

The rest of the mane six looked at each other, not sure how to put it. So AJ delegated the delicate task of breaking the news to her to Rainbow Dash. RD nodded to Pinkie to let Twilight go and she hopped off of her back. Then the alicorn sat up waited on RD to tell her with folded arms. She was hesitant to say anything at first. The rainbow pegasus faced her friend with a straight face. Then she took hold of the alicorn's shoulders, cleared her throat, and then blurted out the truth, shaking the purple pony back and forth as she told her.

"IT'S A COCK, TWILIGHT! A GIANT...THROBBING...COCK!"

Those words put the usually calm alicorn on edge. "Wh-what?!"

"It's the biggest schlong I've ever seen! I swear, it's bigger than my leg!"

"But how can you tell it's a...?"

"We saw it as she passed us by," said Applejack. "There was a space between the wheelbarrow and her lower half that just didn't look right.  
Me and Dash were the first to notice it."

"And when she passed by me," said Rarity with some difficulty, "I saw it right away! It was only for a few seconds, but..ahh! Ahh! Oh, Spikey! Get me another hanky, please. I think I might sneeze! Spike?"

"He's not here," said Fluttershy, looking around the closet. "He didn't follow us in!"

"But that means he's still out there," said Twilight in shock. She pushed past AJ and put her head against the door. She heard some talking, but couldn't tell if it was Spike or Trixie speaking.

She listened a little harder. That's when she heard them.

"What a shame," said Trixie's voice. "Trixie really thought Twilight would like her gift!"  
"Aww, don't feel bad," said Spike's voice. "I'm sure she'll be more than happy to come back and accept it once she comes out of the closet!"

"Like Tartarus I will," muttered Twilight.

"That's just it, Spike. I don't think there will be time to give it to her."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You see," said Trixie as she held up the box in her hooves that hid her schlong, "this is a...special kind of present. It's uh...magic! Yes!  
And it must be opened soon. Or else, it'll explode!"  
"Oh my gosh! T-then we've got to open it right now!"

Twilight nearly screamed out the words through the door. "What? Spike, NO! Don't do it! Don't open that box!"

The alicorn frantically tried to turn the doorknob, but the lock was busted on this door. She then banged on the door in a futile effort to break it down, but it was no use.

"What the hay are you doing, Twi," asked AJ.

"I got to get out of here and stop Spike," she cried. "Or else, Trixie will make him do something...unspeakable!"

The other ponies exchanged looks and knew what she meant. Then they all banged on the door together.

"Twilight," asked Fluttershy in a worried voice, "can't you just use your magic to teleport yourself out of here?"

"I can't! I spell-proofed this closet to keep rats and other rodents in here so I could keep them contained and away from my books!"

"D-Did you say...r-rats?! In here? Wahahahah!"

That's when Rarity began to freak out. The thought of those dirty paws touching her pushed the stuck up pony over the edge. She leapt for the door and banged on it furiously.

"Let me out of here," she screamed over her stuffy nose. "There's dirty, filthy, disgusting rats in here! Aaaaaaah!"

"That's Rarity," said a worried Spike as he heard his beloved's screams. "I got to go save her!"

"W-wait," cried Trixie as she put a hoof on the dragon. "If you don't open this present now, then uh...your little treehouse will explode! And Rarity will too!"

"Oh, no!"

"You have to open the box, Spike. It has to be you! It's..uh, the only way to save Raritu!"

"Uh, it's Rarity."

"Whatever! Just open it, already!"

Hearing the sound of paper being torn through the door, Twilight fell into a panic of her own.

"Oh my Celestia...he's opening it! Spike! If you can hear me, don't look at it! Don't look directly at it!"

As Spike removed the box cover and threw it aside, he saw it. It was big, hard, fleshy, and throbbing with veins. Trixie held it up with both hooves and moaned as it dribbled with the white stuff.

"I...that is...Trixie really wanted Twilight to do the honors," she moaned, "but I guess Trixie can settle for you!"

"W..what is that thing," asked Spike as he adjusted his sunglasses nervously. "And what do I do with it?"

"Think of it like a lollipop," replied Trixie. "All you have to do is reach out, hold on tight, and do what comes naturally. It's the only way to stop it from exploding..ahh!"

"Huh? Trixie?!"

"I might...explode too...if you don't hurry!"

"O-Okay! Spike is on the job! I promise you, Rarity, I'm not going to blow this!"

Trixie grinned at the irony in the little dragon's statement as he took hold of her erect member, opened his mouth and took it in. She let out a moan as her cock was covered in warm dragon saliva.

"Oh, Spike! Yes! Trixie is loving this! K-Keep sucking it like that...yes! Yes! Oh, Trixie loves it so much!"

Twilight couldn't take it anymore. If anyone was going to scar her assistant for life, it was going to be her. In a last ditch effort to escape the closet, Twilight asked Pinkie Pie to use her as a battering ram and ordered the other ponies to stand aside. More than happy to oblige, Pinkie picks up the alicorn's body and aims her horn at the door. The other ponies put themselves against the wall and stay out of their way. Then Pinkie rushes in with a "Chaaarge!" and rams Twilight's horn against the surface of the door. The impact breaks down the door immediately. Pinkie puts Twilight back on her hooves. Then the purple alicorn rushes out of the closet, hoping she's not too late to stop Trixie from having her way with Spike. But when she saw the look on Trixie's face, it signified that it WAS too late. She let out a gasp as she watched Spike sucking on Trixie's long, pulsating horse cock. It had the power and girth of a stallion's...and Spike was holding on to her hips and taking it in like a champion. The image of Spike's sucking and Trixie's moaning (as her hooves held on to his head for support) stuck in her mind. It echoed off the walls, breaking into her psyche. She suddenly found herself in darkness, watching this scene happen from miles away under a spotlight. Her friends were suddenly nowhere to be found. And she was all alone. She reached out a hoof to Spike and tried to call his name, but nothing came out. She reached to feel for her mouth, but quickly found out that it had been taped shut by a label with the words "Not Trixie" on it. She pulled at the label, but it was stuck to her mouth. Then Twilight tried to run forward to put a stop to this madness herself. But she couldn't move. She looked down and in horror saw herself melting into a pool of purple ooze. She cried as she struggled to keep her form, but to no avail, as she was melting fast. She could only watch as Trixie moaned louder, her body close to its climax. Spike gave her a nice spank on her flank, making her cry out in joy.

"Oh, Spike! You're the...ahhn! Best! You'll be my..ah-ah-ah! New magical assistant! Yeah! Oh, yeah! Hnnnngh! Aaaaaaaaaaah! I'll never let you go!"

And with one final moan, Trixie lost control. Twilight, unable to stand the sight of her friend being subjugated to her rival, was finally able to find her voice. She reached for the label over her mouth, tore if off, and screamed out a single word.

"SPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKE!"

Twilight awoke with a start in her bed. It was dark, it was late, and all was quiet. She looked at the foot of her bed and saw Spike asleep in his basket, snoring softly. Then she sighed. "It was all just a bad dream," she said. Then she pulled the covers over her head and went to sleep, happy that it had been only a dream.

But outside of her treehouse home, a lone pony stood there looking up at Twilight's window. She had an evil grin on her face as she observed the alicorn princess sleep her troubles away.

"That was just a taste of my power," said the unicorn. "But someday, I shall make you pay for upstaging Trixie. Until then...sweet dreams, Sparkle!"

And with that, The Great Yet Still Arrogant Trixie vanished into the night with an evil laugh.


End file.
